RISE
by JaeMarkLee
Summary: [GONE SEQUEL] "Kau siapa?.. kenapa terus mengingatkanku padanya? "-Renjun. "Mari kita berteman.. huang renjun. ", "Aku yang akan melindungi mu sekarang."-lee minhyung. sifatnya, tingkahnya sama persis seperti lee Jeno. [NOREN] lee JenoxHuang renjun. [MARKREN] Mark leexHuang Renjun.YAOI
1. chapter 1

**RISE [GONE SEQUEL]**

 **BxB, YAOI**

 **Summary:**

"Kau siapa?!, kenapa kau terus mengingatkanku padanya?. "-renjun. "Mari kita berteman.. huang renjun.","Aku yang akan melindungimu sekarang. "-lee minhyung. sifatnya, tingkahnya sama persis seperti lee jeno.

[Noren] … [Markren]

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooo**

3 Tahun berlalu, tapi perasaan renjun terhadap jeno masih ada. Jeno berbeda dari siapapun, tidak ada yang seperti jeno. (mungkin) yang selalu melindungi renjun, meski seharusnya jeno lah yang harusnya dilindungi.

Renjun masih setia termenung, sambil sesekali menekan tuts piano didepannya. Tanpa renjun sadari, seseorang sedang memperhatikannya dibalik pintu ruangan itu, sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Renjun bangkit dari duduknya, sambil membereskan partitur-partitur yang berserakan di atas piano. melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

BUKKK

"Arghhh... " Renjun meringis, seseorang menabraknya,Ah! atau mungkin lebih tepatnya renjun yang menabrak pria didepannya karena dia berjalan sambil menunduk dan tidak melihat pria itu.

"Mianhae.. Apa kau terluka?. " tanya pria itu, sambil membereskan partitur-partitur yang berantakan dan mengulurkan tangannya pada renjun.

"Aku tidak terluka... terima kasih. " jawab renjun menerima uluran tangan pria itu, sambil mengambil partitur yang sudah dibereskan pria itu. Renjun membungkuk hormat pada pria itu dan melangkah pergi.

"TUNGGU!!!." Renjun menghentikan langkahnya, dan berbalik untuk melihat pria yang memanggilnya.

Pria itu melangkah mendekati renjun, dan mengulurkan tangannya lagi

"Lee minhyung. " tutur pria itu atau kita sebut saja minhyung.

"Huang renjun." balas renjun menerima uluran tangan minhyung. "Senang bertemu denganmu minhyung." lanjut renjun melepaskan uluran tangannya lalu tersenyum hangat.

Renjun kembali akan berbalik namun...

"Mari kita berteman.. huang renjun!. " perkataan minhyung, membuat renjun membeku, memori 4 tahun lalu terputar otomatis di otak renjun.

'Mari kita berteman... huang renjun!.'

'kau yakin ingin berteman dengan pemuda tuna netra seperti ku?'

'kenapa tidak?.Aku akan melindungimu.. huang renjun!. "

"Kalau kau tidak yakin, aku berjanji akan melindungimu... huang renjun!." lanjut minhyung sambil tersenyum.

'sama...' batin renjun. Renjun masih belum membalikan tubuhnya, dia masih terlalu terkejut tubuhnya bergetar, sebelum perlahan renjun membalikan tubuhnya untuk menatap kearah minhyung yang masih tersenyum.

"K.. kau siapa?!. " tanya renjun bergetar, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku yang akan melindungimu sekarang huang renjun." jawab minhyung tenang, masih dengan senyuman manisnya.

Renjun mendengus., "Omong kosong apa ini?.. kau sedang mempermainkanku.. hah?! ". Minhyung terkekeh pelan

"Tidak!..aku tidak sedang mempermaikanmu.. aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang baru padamu.. masa lalumu bisakah kau hapus?! "

Renjun membelalakan matanya, sudah cukup! dia tidak tahan lagi. Renjun membalikan tubuhnya dan melangkah menjauhi minhyung, yang masih terus menatap renjun dengan senyumannya.

' _Bisakah sekarang.. aku memilikimu.. '_

 ** _Flashback/4 tahun lalu..._**

Dua pemuda tengah duduk bersantai disebuah sekolah khusus untuk pemain piano bernama 'Blackpiano school' .

"Jeno-ya! kau lihat, pemuda itu sangat manis. " pemuda yang disebut namanya pun menoleh dan melirik objek yang ditunjuk oleh pemuda yang satunya lagi, kemudian terkekeh.

"Dia huang renjun, apa kau tertarik Minhyung hyung?!.." ledek jeno. Minhyung hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku yang mendapatkannya lebih dulu, juga telah berjanji akan melindunginya... " jeno menghela nafas panjang, tatapannya berubah sendu. Minhyung yang melihatnya hanya terdiam, mencoba mendengarkan apa yang akan diucapkan adiknya itu.

"Tapi penyakit asma ku terus kambuh, dan dokter mengatakan kemungkinan untuk sembuh hanya 0,01%...sebentar lagi tuhan akan memanggilku.. "

"Hey.!! Apa yang kau katakan? " potong minhyung, sambil merangkul adiknya yang sangat rapuh. Jeno menatap minhyung serius.

"Jika aku tidak ada.. bisakah hyung yang melindunginya. " Minhyung hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Hyung!..", minhyung menoleh kearah suara, sambil tersenyum dan mengusak lembut surai hitam adiknya.

"Kau akan kembali ke korea lagikan hyung?!.. ingat kau sudah berjanji padaku akan menggantikan posisiku.. "

"Hey!!.. berhenti bicara seperti itu, tuhan pasti akan memberimu waktu lebih lama untuk melindungi renjun.. "

Jeno menghela nafasnya, "Aku tidak yakin.. semakin hari aku merasa semakin lemah hyung.. bahkan untuk menggenggam tangan renjun itu terasa sulit. " minhyung mengelus pundak jeno mencoba untuk memberikan kekuatan kepada adiknya.

"Aku akan kembali.. pasti!!.. dan pastikan kau masih ada disini.! " tutur minhyung, lalu mengambil kopernya.

Hari ini minhyung akan pergi ke kanada untuk meneruskan pendidikannya. Jeno tersenyum tulus mengantarkan kakak kesayangannya.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hampir satu tahun minhyung menetap di kanada, jauh dari keluarganya. orang lebih mengenalnya dengan sebutan mark disana.

Waktu kuliahnya sudah selesai, Minhyung lebih memilih beristirahat diapartemen kecilnya. Minhyung melirik ponselnya yang bergetar, panggilan dari eommanya. minhyung langsung mengambil ponselnya, lalu menekan tombol terima. terdengar suara isakan dari seberang sana

'Minhyung-ah!!... hiks adikmu... hikss.. '

"Jeno?!.. Dia kenapa eomma.. " minhyung menininggikan suaranya, panik

'Tuhan telah mengambilnya... hiks... jeno.. tidak lagi disini...'

Suara tangisan ibunya terdengar menyesakan, minhyung terdiam menjatuhkan tubuhnya kelantai. membiarkan air matanya mengalir, bibirnya terkatup rapat, menahan isakan.

perlahan minhyung mengambil foto yang tergeletak dimeja nakas. memperlihatkan seorang pemuda yang merangkul hangat pemuda disebelahnya yang tersenyum manis dengan gigi gingsulnya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku menggantikanmu?!.." lirih mark.

' _Tuhan kembali mempermainkan takdir ku... '_

 _'Renjunie... aku tidak yakin..Dapat membuatmu mencintaiku. '_

 ** _Flashback END..._**

 ** _Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

Pagi yang cerah bagi renjun, dia sudah bersiap-siap mengemasi keperluannya untuk mengajar di 'Blackpiano school'. Apartemennya cukup jauh dari 'Blackpiano school' jadi renjun harus bersiap-siap dari pagi hari. Renjun mengoleskan selai coklat pada roti dengan merata, setelah itu dia segera mengambil tasnya dan berangkat. Renjun membuka pintunya

"ASTAGA!...LEE MINHYUNG!!.. " pekik renjun, saat melihat minhyung ada didepan pintu apartemennya. Minhyung hanya tersenyum tampan. Renjun mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Apa kau lakukan disini.. dan dari mana kau tau apartemenku?!." tanya renjun ketus.

"Ehkem.. Aku akan mengantarmu.. rekan kerjamu yang memberi tahu kan alamat apartemenmu.. " jawab minhyung tenang.

Renjun masih terdiam, menatap minhyung jengah. minhyung yang terus ditatap, merebut tas renjun dari tangannya.

"Apa kau akan tetap diam dan terus menatapku.. " tutur minhyung terus berjalan menuju mobilnya, tidak menghiraukan renjun yang berlari dibelakangnya.

"Hey!.. kembalikan tasku.. aku bisa naik bus tidak perlu kau antar." gerutu renjun setelah sampai di depan mobil milik minhyung.

"Masuklah.. kau akan terlambat!." minhyung membukakan pintu mobilnya.

Benar juga, jika jam segini renjun masih menunggu bus dia akan terlambat. dengan sangat berat hati renjun menuruti kata-kata minhyung.

"Jika bukan karena aku takut terlambat, aku tidak akan mau naik mobilmu ini. " Cibir renjun, minhyung hanya terkekeh. lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dan melaju keluar dari gedung apartemen renjun.

Renjun termenung dia seperti mengingat sesuatu., jeno...

 _'renjuniee... ' jeno menggengam tangan renjun erat. 'Jeno!!' renjun terkejut, mencoba meraih silver sticknya dari jeno. 'aku akan mengantarmu.. 'tutur jeno, sambil menarik renjun. 'tidak perlu.. kembalikan silver stickku, biarpun aku buta aku bisa berjalan sendiri!! ' jawab renjun ketus, menahan tangan jeno yang menariknya. 'kau akan terlambat.. sebentar lagi jam masuk!! '. renjun menghela nafas, 'Baiklah, jika bukan karena takut terlambat aku tidak akan mau dituntun oleh mu jeno!!.' jeno hanya terkekeh, sambil terus menuntun renjun._

Renjun melirik kearah minhyung, menelusuri setiap inci wajahnya 'bagaimana bisa.. dia sama seperti mu jeno. ' batin renjun.

' _memhapuskan memori tentangnya di otakmu itu memang mustahil... tapi setidaknya berikan aku ruang untuk membuat kenangan baru didalam hidup mu!! '_

 **TBC**

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ini buat yang minta sequelnya, yah malah makin runyem wkwkwkwkwk, aku buat jadi **Markren** aja gpp kan hehehehe.

mw minta pendapat juga, aku lebih baik pake nama mark lee aja atau nama asli marknya???

review juseyo...

TTD JAE


	2. Chapter 2

**[GONE SEQUEL]**

 **BXB, YAOI**

 **[NOREN] ……[MARKREN]**

chit chat: aku tetep pake minhyung hehehe, bikos dari awal udah minhyung jadi klo tiba-tiba diubah jadi mark rasanya gimana gitu, Mianhae TT

Happy reading...

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Sulit untuk menggantikan posisinya dihatimu.. itu benar, tapi setidaknya aku mengharapkan masih ada ruang dihatimu... huang renjun!! '_

"Heyy!!!... ," minhyung menyadarkan renjun dari lamunanya, "Kau kenapa?... apa aku terlalu tampan sampai kau terus menatapku seperti itu. " lanjut minhyung dengan nada menggoda, yang hanya dibalas dengusan kesal oleh renjun. Mereka telah sampai di 'blackpiano _school'_ , setelah minhyung selesai memarkirkan mobilnya renjun segera keluar dari mobil minhyung dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya minhyung-ssi. " ucap renjun, segera berlalu kedalam gedung 'blackpiano school'. Minhyung yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Kau lihat!! bahkan dia tidak pernah tertarik padaku, bagaimana bisa aku menggantikan mu lee jeno?! " minhyung bermonolog, menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali mengendarai mobilnya dan meninggalkan 'blackpiano school'.

 **Flashback /**

minhyung dan jeno tengah berjalan beriringan di koridor 'blackpiano school'. didepan mereka seorang pemuda tuna netra juga tengah berjalan kearah yang sama, Jeno yang mengenal pemuda itu segera berlari mendekatinya, minhyung yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Renjunie.. " sapa jeno, renjun menghentikan langkahnya lalu mencoba melirik kearah jeno, mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah jeno. "Jeno... " gumam renjun.

"iya.. apa kau harus selalu memastikan aku jeno atau bukan?! ", jeno terkekeh lalu menggenggam tangan renjun menuntunnya menuju ruang kelas.

Minhyung yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan kedekatan jeno dan renjun menghela nafasnya panjang. mencoba menyadarkan dirinya 'bagaimana bisa kau menyukai orang yang sama dengan adikmu' batin minhyung, sambil melangkahkan kakinya kearah berlawanan.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Minhyung tengah berdiri sambil membaca sebuah buku, didepan salah satu ruang kelas.

BUKKk

suara debaman langsung mengalihkan atensi minhyung dari bukunya kearah suara. Minhyung membelalakan matanya mendapati renjun yang meringis dengan posisi terduduk, tidak menunggu lama minhyung segera berlari kearah renjun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?." tanya minhyung khawatir, sambil mencoba membantu renjun berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih." Balas renjun.

'Apa kau mengenal ku renjun? apa kau bisa mengenali suara ku nanti, seperti kau mengenal jeno?.. ' batin minhyung tidak berhenti berbicara dan terus menatap intens ke arah renjun.

"Renjuniee..!!! " suara teriakan jeno, yang tengah berlari kearah minhyung dan renjun.

"Kau kenapa? " tanya jeno, sambil memegang kaki renjun yang lecet. Minhyung yang juga masih disitu hanya memperhatikan tingkah adiknya dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa jeno, kakiku hanya sedikit lecet.."jelas renjun, tapi tetap saja jeno tidak percaya, ia menyuruh renjun untuk naik kepunggunnya.

"Naiklah.. aku akan menggendong mu sampai kekelas!!." Renjun menghela nafas pelan sebelum mengalungkan tangannya keleher jeno. "Kau berlebihan. " renjun menepuk punggung jeno sambil terkekeh.

'Aku... kembali hanya menjadi bayangan tidak berarti.. " batin minhyung, senyumannya terasa getir saat melihat jeno menggendong renjun.

 **Fashback END/**

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Minhyung kembali memarkirkan mobilnya didepan 'blackpiano school' untuk menunggu renjun. Minhyung keluar dari mobilnya untuk sekedar bernostalgia dengan sekolah berpiano nya dulu, mengelilingi setiap koridor , tidak ada yang berbeda menurutnya.

"Minhyung-ssi...!! ", minhyung menoleh kearah suara, mendapati renjun yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik, "Kau sedang apa?. "lanjut renjun.

"Aku.. sedang menunggu dirimu, apa sudah selesai?. " tanya minhyung balik.

"Aku sudah selesai, kau tidak perlu menungguku aku akan naik taksi. " minhyung menahan tangan renjun. "Tidak.. aku yang akan mengantarmu, dan ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan! " renjun mengernyit kan dahinya.

"Apa??... apa yang ingin kau katakan, katakan disini! " renjun mencoba melepaskan genggaman minhyung. "Tidak.. bukan disini, aku ingin mengatakannya disuatu tempat. " jelas mark, sambil menarik renjun perlahan. Renjun menghela nafas, pasrah saat mark menariknya 'Aneh sekali.. dia juga sama seperti jeno suka memaksa. ' batin renjun, kembali membuat otaknya mengingat jeno.

Selama perjalanan renjun hanya fokus ke jalanan, memperhatikan setiap tempat yang mobil minhyung lewati. 'ini tidak asing.. ' batin renjun.

"Sudah sampai.. " minhyung membuka suara, saat menghentikan mobilnya. Renjun terdiam melirik minhyung sekilas, lalu mengikutinya keluar. 'tempat ini ... tempat penyimpanan abu jeno..' batin renjun, yang masih mengikuti minhyung dari belakang.

Minhyung menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan salah satu rak kaca yang menyimpan abu jenazah, disitu tertulis sebuah nama lee jeno. Renjun menatap minhyung tak percaya, masih tetap diam memperhatikan saat minhyung meletakan karangan bunga mini kedalam rak itu.

"Aku kakak dari lee jeno.. " Ucap minhyung, seakan menjawab segala pertanyaan dalam otak renjun saat ini. minhyung tersenyum menatap kearah renjun yang masih tidak membuka suara.

"Aku telah berjanji akan melindungmu huang renjun, menggantikan jeno.. ", renjun mendengus memotong ucapan minhyung.

"Kau tidak perlu melindungiku tuan lee.. " renjun menjeda perkataan untuk menatap kearah tempat terakhir jeno, "Jika kau ingin aku baik-baik saja, kenapa tidak kau saja yang melindungiku lee jeno... kenapa harus membebankan diriku kepada orang lain.. " Air mata renjun sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi.

"Berhentilah mengikutiku, kau tidak perlu melindungiku hanya karena jeno... " renjun hendak melangkah pergi meninggalkan minhyung yang masih diam, tapi lengannya ditahan oleh minhyung.

"Tanpa jeno menyuruhku, aku akan tetap melindungimu... Apa kau tahu? Selama ini aku ingin memilikimu. " Renjun menatap minhyung tak percaya, menghentakkan tangannya dan pergi setelah tangannya tidak lagi digenggam oleh minhyung. Minhyung mengikuti renjun yang tengah berlari didepannya.

BUKK

Renjun terjatuh, saat akan menuruni tangga, sepertinya kakinya terkilir. Minhyung yang melihatnya segera menghampiri renjun.

"Naiklah.. " ucap minhyung, mengintruksi kan renjun untuk naik kepunggungnya. "Tidak usah.. " ucap renjun, suaranya sedikit serak karena tangisan. Renjun mencoba berdiri tapi sulit kakinya sangat sakit. Tanpa menunggu lagi, minhyung segera mengambil tangan renjun dan mengarahkan kelehernya. Renjun hanya bisa pasrah, kakinya memang sangat sakit.

"Aku tidak memintamu, mencintaiku dan melupakan jeno.. setidaknya sisakan sedikit tempat dihatimu untuk orang lain, jika kau tidak menginginkanku." ucap minhyung, masih dengan menggendong renjun, menyusuri jalanan yang penuh dengan pepohonan disekelilingnya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi.

Renjun masih menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung minhyung, iya tidak memungkiri bersama dengan minhyung membuatnya nyaman.

Suasana ditempat ini sungguh nyaman, angin berhembus lembut membelai surai mereka, Daun-daun yang berguguran seakan menjadi pelengkap keasrian tempat ini.

"Aku akan mencobanya.. " gumam renjun, merespon ucapan minhyung tadi meski sedikit terlambat. "Turunkan aku... sepertinya kakiku sudah baik-baik saja! " pinta renjun sambil menepuk punggung minhyung.

"Tidak.. letak mobilku tidak jauh lagi dari sini, kakimu terkilir jika kau mencoba berjalan sekarang itu semakin sakit. " Renjun hanya menghela nafas.

Mereka telah sampai, minhyung membukakan pintu dan mendudukan renjun perlahan, sebelum ia duduk di bangku kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya menjauh dari tempat penyimpanan abu.

Setelah sampai diapartemen renjun, Minhyung segera mengobati kaki renjun yang terkilir. Minhyung tengah menyiapkan air, batu es, dan kompresan, sementara renjun tengah berbaring di salah satu sofa diruang tamu apartemennya.

"Apa masih terasa sakit?. " tanya minhyung, sambil membersihkan luka dikaki renjun. "Tidak terlalu... Arghh! " renjun meringis saat minhyung meletakan es batu diatas kakinya.

"Pertahankan seperti ini, Es batu akan meredakan rasa sakitnya... Sepertinya sudah larut, Aku harus pergi. Renjuniee apa perlu kuantar kekamar, agar kau bisa istirahat?? " ucap minhyung, sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

Entah kenapa wajah renjun memanas, jantungnya juga berdetak terlalu cepat, saat minhyung memanggilnya 'renjunie'. "Ti.. tidak perlu, aku lebih nyaman disofa.. Pergilah!!, Aku sudah baik-baik saja. " Jawab renjun sedikit gugup.

"Oh.. baiklah aku pergi. " minhyung melangkahkan kakinya, tapi terhenti

"Minhyung-ssi.. " renjun memanggilnya. "Aku... aku akan mencoba membuka hatiku, dan dekat denganmu. Tapi aku belum menjamin, Kau bisa memilikiku. " ucapan terakhirnya sedikit melemah, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh minhyung.

"Tidak apa-apa, setidaknya aku masih memiliki peluang. " gumam minhyung, sambil tersenyum kearah renjun lalu meneruskan langkahnya pergi meninggalkan apartemen renjun.

 _'Ditempat-tempat dimana masa depan kita dan harapan masih harus dibuat, Aku berdiri disana karena aku merindukanmu. '_

 _ **Tbc/End**_

 _ **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

dilanjut atau End sepertinya tidak ada yang baca lagi wkwkwkwk XD.

Kalo diEnd ada yang minta sequel lagi *Geer. So gimana nanti aja deh, Masih bingung juga gimana akhirnya. Kasian Mark, renjun nya masih kebayang-bayang jeno TT.

Diusahain happy Ending lah hehehe.

Oh iya :O, Aku lupa ada yang minta buatin Ff jaeyong, yang diambil dari MVnya kyuhyun A million pieces, Aku lagi buat tapi setting tempatnya diubah gk papa kali yaah XD

Reviews juseyo

TTD Jae

 **WARNING : PANGGIL AKU BEBEB JAE JANGAN THOR OKEYY**


End file.
